


Medical Butterfly

by MOME



Category: Kakashi bashing, Medical Naruto, Naruto, Neji Hyuga/Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke bashing - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, good Kurama - Fandom, sakura bashing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Summary: Naruto at a young age learns about Lady Tsunade, and he notices how the people who do the real good for the village are the medical ninja who always treated him right so he makes the dissension to be a medic who would surpass Tsunade.Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto





	1. the opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the opening, Naruto gets a visit and the story truly begins.

chapter 1

Naruto relaxed in his apartment after a long day of volunteering at the hospital and avoiding the village during the day, and suffice to say he was exhausted, he was about to take off his coat when there was a knock on his door. Making his way over to the door Naruto opened it to find his jiji's the Hokage and Danzo.

"Jiji's, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto, surprised that the men where here.

"I came to see you before your final exam tomorrow." said Hiruzen, smiling at the child.

"Oh well that's very nice of you, would you like to come in, I was just about to make some tea." responded Naruto.

"Well I don't see why not" said Hiruzen, before dropping his voice to a low whisper "I left a shadow clone in my place to do my paperwork."

Danzo pretended not to here, and only gave the blonde boy a smirk, before nodding his head.

"Haha, well its about time you took my advice Jiji" said Naruto, filling the teapot with water.

"Yes I can't believe it took a academy student learning the basics of that jutsu, for him to realize he could help you and the village more" said Danzo

The three sat in a comfortable silence for a bit when Hiruzen looked at the doctors coat on the coat hanger nearby and decided to break the silence.

"So Naruto how is your medical training going?" asked Hiruzen,

"Its going well Ni-chan helped me work with my final control, which has been going well" said Naruto, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"That's to be expected with your reserve sizes, but you are still doing far better than I had originally thought you would" responded Danzo,

"Er, not to say that I didn't think you could do it but I didn't think you would get this far...doh!" Danzo, thankfully was cut off by Hirzen hitting him in the gut.

"Its Okay Jiji I know what your trying to say and I have to say I agree." said Naruto

The three sat in silence for a little while longer before the older duo bid the future ninja goodnight and left, leaving Naruto by himself to clean up the dishes.

The next morning Naruto checked his clock at the sound of his alarm to see that he had a few hours before he needed to go to the academy.

After showering, Naruto got dressed in his usual outfit, which consisted of black pants anbu pants that reached his knees, a blue Asian inspired shirt (the shirt was mostly blue with white trim, it also had a white butterfly outline on his back) and a black belt that had pouches of medical supplies and ninja gear. Looking up at the clock Naruto realized he had a couple of hours before he had to be at the academy so he figured he would hospital and see his baa-chan before he had to get to class.

time skip

Walking into the hospital, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a few overwhelmed nurses who were dealing with some patients some seriously injured other just coming in for their check ups.

"Oh, Naruto, thank goodness you're here; we were a little overwhelmed," said one of the nurses.

"Where do you need me?" asked Naruto.

"Head over to the ER; we had a few accidents last night, and we are short staffed," said the nurse.

Nodding his head, Naruto ran over to the ER and cleaned and sanitized his hands. Naruto walked into the ER and found a man with several cuts and gashes covering his body being held down by several nurses and his Ni-chan.

"Naruto, thank goodness, hold this man down while we remove the glass," said Doctor Izuna.

"Yes baa-chan," said Naruto, going for the restraints to keep the man down.

After struggling to get a hold of the mans wrists and legs he managed to restrain him as the doctor ordered.

"Naruto, put the man to sleep!" yelled Izuna, trying to keep the man still so they could give him an injection but only Naruto was capable of doing so.

"NO, DON'T LET THE DEMON TOUCH ME; HE'LL KILL ME!" yelled the patient, struggling against the nurses strength.

This angered the medical staff who loved the little blond, but they knew they had a job to do first.

"Naruto, put the man to sleep!" yelled Izuna.

"Yes Doctor," said Naruto, taking the syringe from one the nurses who went to help keep the man still.

After cleaning the area Naruto injected the drug and you could see a noticeable change in the mans behavior.

"Okay good work everyone, Naruto come with me your going to help me with this man" said Izuna,

"Yes Ni-chan" replied Naruto, getting the needle and thread, along with the necessary disinfectant.

Time Skip

"Man, every year ninja casualties keep getting higher and higher," said a tired nurse who had to sit for a second.

"Yeah, I've been helping you guys in their for two years, and I still wonder how I manage to do it," said Naruto

"Yeah, hey, Naruto, thanks for coming in early; we know you could have had the time to practice for your Genin exam," said the doctor.

"No problem, I should probably go though I have an hour 'till class starts, tell Ni-chan I said 'have a nice day'" said Naruto, taking off the scrubs and placing it in the bin.

"Okay, Naruto, remember to come back after the exam; we have a surprise for you," said one of the nurses who was leaning against the wall.

Time Skip

Naruto made his way to the academy, blocking out the glares of the villagers around him, but this didn't break Naruto's spirit. He had his own family and friends at the hospital; as long as he had them, Jiji, Danzo-san, choji, and Hinata, his Ni-chan, and Ba-chan he would never be broken.

Walking into the academy, he wandered into the room to see several students talking, laughing, and arguing. Moving past them, Naruto made his way to the top of the stands and sat with his friends.

"Hey, Hinata; hey Choji," greeted Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto; Naruto-nii," said Hinata and Choji at the same time.

"How was the hospital?" asked Choji, eating his bag of chips and hiding them from Naruto.

"To this day I still wonder how you can do that," muttered Naruto.

"Dude, you smell like cleaning products and antibiotics," said Choji; this caused Naruto to face plant on the table.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious, Oniisan," said Hinata, laughing at her older 'brother's' actions.

Soon the conversation was interrupted by the screaming of two girls.

"Back off, Ino-pig, I got here first!" yelled Sakura.

"In your dreams, forehead!" screamed Ino.

The trio of friends did their best to block out the conversation of the two annoying girls, but it was pretty hard.

"Alright, sit down, you brats," said Iruka, using his big head jutsu.

time skip

As the time went by, students kept coming in and out of the room, when finally it was their turn.

"Oh look, the fat ass managed to walk down the stairs without getting winded," fake whispered Inn.

This angered Hinata and Naruto since Choji was their friend.

"Fuck you, Ino," said Hinata, shocking the class, having not heard her swear before.

"Yeah, at least he puts actual effort into being a ninja rather than his appearance," said Naruto; a series of 'oohs' and laughter filled the room.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" asked Ino, strutting up to the two.

"You heard us, you're a disgrace to the title of kunoichi," said Hinata.

"How dare you," replied Ino.

"No, how dare you think that you can get away with insulting a comrade," said Naruto.

"Hmm, how troublesome," Shikamaru piped in.

"Stay out of this; you have no room to speak. I thought you were Choji's friend, but a friend wouldn't sit by and allow this bitch," said Hinata motioning to Ino, "To insult them or be mean to them."

"Yeah, so if you have nothing to say but 'troublesome', stay out of it, Shikamaru," said Naruto.

"Yeah, for once I agree with Naruto," said Kiba

The silence that followed was deafening as Ino steamed in anger while Naruto and Hinata glared at everyone. Unknown to the group, they were being watched by the Hokage and the future Jounin instructors.

"So what are the decisions on the teams?" asked Hiruzen.

"I request the next generation of Ino-shika-cho," said Asuma.

"I request Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura," said Kakashi, not looking up from his book.

"I request Hinata, Naruto, and Choji," responded Kurenai, surprising Asuma.

"Kakashi, you are denied; however, Sasuke being the top student is yours and Sakura being the top Kunoichi is yours too," said Hiruzen. "However, I believe Naruto's skills would be better somewhere else, not just because he's not dead last. That's why I am giving you Kiba instead," he finished; Kakashi only shrugged.

"Asuma, you are also denied. I think the teamwork would be terrible, with Shikamaru refusing to help Choji and Ino being a bully to him," continued Hiruzen.

"But I promised their parents-" started Asuma.

"I have cleared it up already. Kurenai, you are approved, and I will give Shino to you, Asuma," said Hiruzen.

"This every one will have a suitable defense, offence, and tracker on each team" said Hiruzen.

Back at the academy

While the jounin continued to talk about teams, Hinata and Choji managed to pass their tests, leaving Naruto to complete the mandatory three jutsus then finish his assignment by performing the Gantai no jutsu.

"Congratulations, Naruto," said Iruka, smiling at the boy.

Walking into the classroom, Naruto could see Choji red faced and angry as Hinata held him back with Kiba while Sakura held back Ino.

"Let me guess, Ino insulted Hinata, and Kiba wants to kill her?" Naruto mussed, walking over to Shino.

"Yep," said Shino.

"Give me a sec," said walked over to Ino and pulled back a glowing blue hand, hitting her on the back of the neck to knock her out.

"Kiba, she's out, calm down," said Naruto, walking over to the dog boy.

"Alright, I'm so proud of all of you; please come back tomorrow for team placement," said Iruka.

The students began to file out, leaving behind a sleeping Ino who Sakura had dropped when she saw her Sasuke-Kun leave.

"So what should we do?" asked his friends.

"Well, since we're getting our teams tomorrow, I say we go out to eat and enjoy our last possible night together," said Naruto

"We are registered ninjas; I say we go to a bar and get a drink," said Hinata, shocking the boys.

"Well, um.. um, how about we head over to the Dango spot that Hinata met Kurenai?" Choji suggested.

Time skip at the Dango hut

The three Genin went into the hut and ordered their food and a bottle of saki and sat down. They began chowing down on their dango and each took a sip of the saki.

"Wow, that burns going down," said Choji, wincing.

"Yeah, I'll say," said Naruto, pushing chakra into his throat to relieve the burn.

They could only watch as Hinata took another sip, barely wincing from the pain.

"Got any ideas on how she does that?" asked Naruto, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Not a clue," said Choji.

The trio of friends began to enjoy the evening, laughing and relishing each others' company before they parted ways.


	2. Meeting Kurenai

Chapter 2

By the next morning, the school was once again filled with the sound of children, but this time it was filled with genin ready to start their careers as ninja.

"Ah, my head is killing me," said Hinata, arm covering her eyes.

"Well, that's the last time you're going out drinking," said Naruto, handing Hinata two pills along with a bottle of water.

"Fine, mum," mumbled Hinata after downing the pills and water.

But as she did, she noticed the new items to Naruto's clothes. He was dressed in his usual outfit but he had a satchel tapped to the side of his leg, with what looked like medical tools in it, and a good sized hip pouch on the back of his belt.

"Hey where did you get those, Naruto-nii?" asked Hinata.

"Oh these? I got them from my friends at the hospital this morning," said Naruto.

Flashback

"Where were you?" asked a nurse.

"Sorry, Hinata, Choji, and I went out to have a party since we weren't sure when we would see each other again," explained Naruto.

"Well, that explains it; we were just hoping to give you these," said the nurse, holding out two packages.

"Oh, wow," muttered Naruto, opening the packages to find a leg pouch filled with medical tools.

"In case you ever run low on Chakra," said the nurse.

Opening another, he finds bandages, needles, medicine, and anti-venom.

"Wow, thanks, Moji-sama," said Naruto, smiling up at the nurse.

"No problem, Naruto, I'll tell the gang you stopped by. Now get to class," said Moji.

End Flashback

"Wow, that's great! I can only imagine how much that stuff would have cost out of your own pocket," said Choji.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU, BRATS!"

Instantly, everything went quiet.

"That's better. Now, as you know, today is the day you are sorted into your three-man teams," said Iruka.

"Right, well then. Team 1 will be comprised of..."

"Team Gai will stay in rotation," said Iruka.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba under Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes, take that, Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji, and Uzumaki Naruto under Yuhi Kurenai," continued Iruka.

The trio punched their fists in the air in excitement.

"Finally team 10, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino under Sarutobi Asuma," finished Iruka.

"What? Why isn't the fat ass on our team!?" yelled Ino.

"I think your attitude answers that," said Iruka.

When he finished reading out the names, he put down the list and said,

"I want you to know that I am proud of all of you and that I expect great things from you all, and remember, you are all shinobi of the leaf now. That is a big responsibility. I trust you to act accordingly. Your new instructors will be here soon to pick you up."

"Team 8, you're with me," said a red-eyed lady who walked into the classroom. "Meet me at training ground eight." Then she disappeared.

"Let's go," said Hinata, taking the lead.

Time skip

The trio made their way to the area they thought would be training ground eight but they only found a sign saying 'training ground twenty-eight'.

"But that's not possible; there is no training ground twenty-eight," commented Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Choji, eating his chips.

"This is really weird. I was sure this was the location of training ground eight," said Hinata.

The trio sat in silence for a few seconds until an idea hit Naruto.

"I've got it," he said , hitting his fist into his hand.

Naruto leaned over and whispered into Hinata's and then Choji's ears, earning a nod from both. They got into position.

"Byakugan," said Hinat, finding a figure in the field ahead.

She nodded to Choji who launched a kunai into the general area Hinata had motioned to.

They each saw a small ripple in the genjutsu and that was all they needed for Naruto to focus his chakra and make the appropriate hand sign and shout, "KAI!"

"Well done, Team 8, you pass," said Kurenai, coming into view.

"I take it that this was a test to find out if we work well together and to be able to detect a Genjutsu," stated Choji.

"Correct, and I'm impressed with how much you guys were able to find a way to cancel it," said Kurenai.

"Well, Naruto made a good point; we couldn't possibly tear down the illusion alone and in a direct assault," started Hinata."We needed to distract the strongest genjutsu mistress in Konohagakure before we could break it."

"Well since you found me so quickly, I say we go out to eat and get to know each other more," said Kurenai.

time skip

The group of four made their way to a good sushi restaurant, but the trio was hesitant to go in, knowing that the owner didn't care for Naruto.

"Come on, guys; what's wrong?" asked Kurenai, seeing her new team hesitate. "Guys?" questioned Kurenai again, concerned.

"Nothing really, Sensei, it's just..." started Hinata.

"Just what?"

"Just that the owners here don't care for Naruto," Choji elaborated.

"Well then, I'll just have to talk to them, won't I?" said Kurenai, smiling.

Walking into the restaurant, which was mostly empty, Kurenai could see right away what her team meant. She could see the glares the owners were giving the blond boy who took it in strides.

"Hey, you're not welcome here, Demon; you leave those nice folks alone and get out of here," demanded the owner.

"Sir, if you're going to be rude to my student then I think we will take our business elsewhere, and from the looks of things, you cant really afford that, can you?" asked Kurenai with a smile.

The owner could only splutter at the accusation but kept his mouth shut, watching the four take a seat.

The team ordered their food without complaint.

"So, kids, tell me about yourselves, likes, dislike, hobbies, and things you would like to learn while you're my students and your dreams," asked Kurenai.

"I'll start. My name is Hyuuga Hinata; I like flower pressing, training, and hanging out with Choji and Naruto. I hate rapists, perverts, and people who judge others for things they have no control over. I hope to learn more jutsus than what my Clan teaches me, and I hope to abolish the cage bird seal."

"I'm Akimichi Choji. I like cooking, training, and testing Naruto's new energy pills, and I hate rapists, perverts, and people you use the f word. I would like to learn a more offensive fighting style than just the expansion jutsu which are better for defense. My dream is to prove that just because I'm big-boned that it doesn't mean that I'm weaker than any other ninja."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto; I like cooking, gardening, and working at the hospital and training, and I hate perverts and rapists and people who underestimate the kunoichi. I hope to learn some genjutsu so I can help my team without breaking my medical oath, and my dream is to establish Tsunade Senju's program of having a medic on each team," Naruto concluded.

Kurenai was ecstatic; she had three students who she could teach something to, other than just genjutsu. She had two boys who hated perverts and respected kunoichis, and lastly, her kids were kind and loyal to one another; she couldn't be happier.

"Well, alright then, Choji, we'll work on your taijutsu as a team." This made Choji grin. "Hinata, I'm sure I can find you some amazing jutus to practice," making Hinata cheer, "and Naruto, I will be more than happy to pass on my knowledge to you," said Kurenai, making Naruto smile.

Time skip

"Alright, team, this is how we'll start," Kurenai began, "We're going to start I'm going to summon 2 clones so i can teach each of you ."

"Choji, to work on your fighting style you'll learn the dragon style, which involves heavy strikes and strength, making you a good guard and a heavy assault fighter," she continued.

"Hinata, you and i will work on some jutsus that work alongside hand to hand fighting since it is one of your strengths." Kurenai only paused for a minute and then finished with,

"Finally, Naruto, I'm going to be teaching you my style of fighting along with Genjutsu. From what I understand you are a very strong medic so it will work well for you."

"But my oath," Naruto started to remind her.

"Naruto, I'm aware of the oath but you still need to know how to defend yourself should something happen to the rest of us," said Kurenai, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sensei," said Naruto.

"Alright, let's get started," said Kurenai.

Training was harsh and cruel for the team, Kuneai wanted to make sure her students would be prepared for anything. Normally, she would have them practice their teamwork and fighting against her or practice their respective goals with a shadow clone; one thing was for certain, each of her kids where improving and making head way with their training.  
Choji, certainly picked up dragon style like no other, and was a force to be reckoned with amongst genin maybe even a low level chuunin

Hinata had requested to learn her elemental affinity which, unsurprisingly, was fire, like many in their village, and had figured out how mix it with her clan's fighting style,combining it with fire based jutsus essentially making her a walking fire ball.

Lastly, there was Naruto; his training was progressing farther than she expected, she had thought with his chakra's reserved size that it would be tricky training him in the art of genjutsu. But no, he was quite skilled. He would pull things out of his imagination when casting so his opponent, or rather Kurenai, wouldn't know what to expect.

She even began to monitor his multi-healing jutsu which involved him sending out a healing chakra from his hands and it taking the form of a butterfly which would heal his team after training or the Tora assignment.

Speaking of the Tora assignment...

"Oracle, have you got the target's position?"

"Target is ten feet from your right, Panacea."

"Guard, what is your location?"

"Approaching target from left; going to lead them to Panacea's location."

"Understood; illusionist prepare the catnip genjutsu."

"Ready, go!"

Soon the genin and jounin moved from their positions and went after the and Choji blocked the cat with a series of barriers, leading them to Naruto who was prepared with a butterfly, and Kurenai was weaving a smell based genjutsu around him to drown out the medicinal scent he gave off.

Once the cat was in hand and the butterfly dispersed, team 8 made their way to the Hokage to receive their pay.

Just as they were entering, they could hear the shouting of who they assumed to be the one and only Kiba Inuzuka.

"I am so sick of these stupid D rank missions. Why can't we get a B-hell even a C is better than this crap!" yelled Kiba.

While they didn't voice it, team 7 agreed with the dog-like-boy.

"Sorry to interrupt, Hokage Sama. We're here with Tora," said Kurenai.

"Ah, welcome back; glad to see you and your team are doing so well," said the hokage, smiling.

"Hey, guys; hey, Hinata," said Kiba, slightly red after saying hi to the girl who blushed in response.

"Oh look, Hinata, it's Kiba that super cute boy you've been telling us about," whispered Naruto.

"Should we tell him how you were staring at his butt the other day?" snickered Choji.

"Don't you guys dare! I will kill you," said Hinata truthfully.

"Oh, they know but it sure is fun seeing you look like a tomato," said Kurenai.

The boy burst out laughing at that.

"Sensei, why are you siding with them?" groaned Hinata.

"Eh, make life a bit more interesting," said Kurenai.

"We're ninjas; what's more interesting than that?" asked Choji.

"Any way, Hokage Sama, this is our forty-fifth D rank mission, and as such, we request a C rank," said Kurenai.

"Hm, this does work perfectly for me. Team 7 here was requesting a C rank so why don't I have you two work together, does this work?" asked Hiruzen.

"It certainly makes up for having a useless medic on their team," said Sakura, sneering.

Hinata wanted to hit the pink haired banshee, but Naruto and Choji managed to hold her back.

"That's agreeable.I think it would do my team good to get some real world experience," said Kakashi.

"Very well, and Kurenai, your view?" Hiruzen directed the question to her.

"I'm fine, but the little pink haired one better not insult the only one who could save her life," said Kuenai.

"I won't need him; Sasuke kun will be their to keep me safe," said Sakura, dreamily.

One thought went through everyone's mind,

'Start planning her funeral.'

"Well alright then, please send in the client," said Hiruzen.

The person who walked into the room was not what a few were expecting. Standing in front of them was a cranky old drunk, to put it nicely.

"What? I'm paying you good money and all you have for me are these brats?" the man growled.

"These brats, as you put it, are some of the best; trust me, you're getting your money's worth," said Hiruzen.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the front gate tomorrow."

"Alright then, Team 8 remember pack the essentials: food, weapons, and a will go over your medical supplies and see if there's anything we should grab before we go," explained Kurenai.

"I know I'll need more gauze in case I need to make some form of a splint," said Naruto.

"We'll meet at the gate at nine," said Kurenai.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto at a young age learns about Lady Tsunade, and he notices how the people who do the real good for the village are the medical ninja who always treated him right so he makes the dissension to be a medic who would surpass Tsunade.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Q&A  
Hey guys I wanted to take the time to answer and confusion some might have about this story.  
no questions at this time.  
Mage: that's all for now if you have any question post Them in review and I'll answer the best I can.

Chapter 3  
The next morning the teams were all packed and ready to go, well almost all of them; they were still waiting on Sakura who had yet to appear.  
"Where is she, Kakashi; have you been teaching your students to be late like you?" asked Kurenai, glaring at the little orange book and then at her students.  
Soon the group was interrupted by a hungover Tazuno coming to them while grumbling.  
"Oh my head is killing me," said Tazuno, walking up to Naruto. "Hey kid, that pink haired girl said you’re a medical ninja, right?" asked Tazuno. Seeing Naruto nod, he let out a relieved sigh. "You don't happen to have anything for a hangover, do you? "  
"Yeah, here you go," said Naruto, pulling out two of the same pills he had given Hinata when she had her first hangover. "Take these with water and you'll be good in a few minutes," said Naruto.  
"Wait for me!" shouted a voice that made everyone wince in pain.  
"Sakura, why on earth do you have such a big bag?" asked Hinata, seeing the massive suitcase.  
"Well it has my clothes and make-up in it of course," said Sakura. "Just because you don't care about how you look doesn't mean I don't too."  
"Sakura, you’re going to get yourself killed," said Kurenai.  
"If you carry all that you'll slow us all down and be in danger of losing everything."  
"Look at my team, they’re only carrying a bag or a scroll," said Kurenai.  
"But Naruto has all those bags on his belt," countered Sakura, whining.  
"That’s because he can’t afford to seal away his medical supplies to such an extent," said Kakashi.  
"But Kakashi-sensei," started Sakura.  
"Come on, we’ll go back and repack your bag," said Kakashi.  
It took a few minutes but Sakura did return with Kakashi only this time she had a much smaller bag.  
"Alright, let’s move out!" said Kurenai.  
As the group left the gates and made their way along the road, they made slight conversation, well mostly Kurenai and her team with Tazuna.  
Kiba would join in, not getting much from his own team.  
"Um, Mr Tazuna...?" started Sakura.  
"What now?" questioned Tazuna, annoyed by the girl’s voice.  
"You come from the Land of the (Waves right?" asked Sakura.  
"What of it?" asked Tazuna.  
"Um... Kakashi sensei, are there any ninjas in that country?" inquired Sakura.  
"No, not in the Land of the Waves, but as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures," began Kakashi, "Most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides."  
Soon Kakashi went into a long winded explanation of the countries and their villages, but while this was happening, Hinata released a soft whistle that Kurenai, her team, and Kiba could hear.  
Kiba was sure that this was some kind of warning and signaled to Sasuke who nodded slightly. Then Kurenai signaled to Naruto to get ahead and be ready to defend himself and have his jutsus at the ready.  
When the team walked past a puddle, Naruto began to form hand signs out of sight so that when a metal spiked chain wrapped around his body he was ready.  
"One little piggy-" said the first masked man, only to watch in surprise as Naruto burst into water.  
"A clone! No matter," said the masked men, making their way to Kakashi who was still surprised to see Naruto burst into water.  
The issuing fight led to Kiba being poisoned by the ninja while defending Sakura since Kiba and Sasuke did their best to keep the ninja back while also defending Tazuna.  
Naruto managed to make his way back onto the field after the fighting died down to a point where he was allowed to show himself.  
"WHERE WERE YOU, BAKA!?" yelled Sakura, who saw Naruto coming back.  
"I had to hide, Sakura, I'm not allowed to fight as a medic yet so Kurenai sensei ordered me to hide myself under a genjutsu and show myself when the fighting was over," explained Naruto.  
Naruto made his way over to Kiba who had a shallow cut on his hand, but it was bad enough that Naruto had to begin treatment right away.  
Naruto began to disinfect the wound and started extracting the poison by forming a bubble of water around the wound using his chakra to remove the toxins. But sadly after he was finished, Kiba lost consciousness, leaving the group to worry about him.  
When Naruto was finished assessing Kiba, he made his way over to Kurenai sensei and began to heal the few injuries she received.  
"Well done kid, but you look worried; what’s wrong?" asked Kurenai, seeing her student’s look of concern.  
"While I'm competent in my skills as a medic, the toxin was in Kiba for a long time. I'm worried about what side effects that could cause," responded Naruto in deep thought. "Him being asleep just worries me more, since that is a clear sign of poisoning," said Naruto.  
"What are you going to do?" asked() Kurenai.  
"I've already removed the poison and gave him standard anti-venom medicine, so that will slow it down but I need a more stable environment to give him a full check over"  
"Alright, I suggest summoning a clone to help carry him," advised Kurenai.  
"Yes, Sensei," said Naruto. "Should we hide him under a genjutsu so the enemy doesn't try anything?"  
"Good thinking, kiddo," said Kakashi, coming over.  
"Hey, Kakashi-san, what are you going to do with their weapons?" asked Naruto.  
"Seal them away and hand them over with the prisoners, why?" asked Kakashi.  
"Well to be honest, Wave is known for some of their poisons so I figured this is a rare opportunity to get a sample and take it back to Konoha," said Naruto.  
"Naruto that.. is a great idea; I would never have thought of that," said Kakashi, honestly surprised by Kurenai's student’s smarts. "But I think we have a more important problem on hand." Kakashi sent Tazuna a sideways glance. "Our attackers appeared to be journeymen level of the Kirigakure clan-mist ninja," said Kakashi, surprising Kurenai.  
"They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their own lives," finished Kakashi.  
"Obviously, they were watching and waiting for us," said Kurenai. "The sun is out and it hasn't rained for several days.. so there shouldn't have been a puddle on the ground."  
"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" asked Tazuna.  
"I could have killed them at any time ... I wanted to find out who their real target was," explained Kakashi.  
time skip  
After having a long talk about whether to move on or not, the group came to the agreement to move forward. Making their way forward, the team was once again on guard, but sadly they where down a man since Kiba had to rest and recover.  
As the team progressed they realized they would have trouble moving forward with the unconscious Kiba. But Kakashi decided to take a risk and seal Kiba in a scroll; not only would it slow down the poison, but it would also be easier to transport him.  
Soon the team made it across the river, marveling at the sight of the massive bridge they would help guard.   
The teams progressed further into the mainland in silence after landing but the silence was soon broken by the rustling of a bush, which Sasuke jumped at, throwing a Kunai into it.  
Walking over to the bush, Akamaru found a white rabbit.  
"Nice job, moron, you just terrified a helpless rabbit," said Hinata, laughing at the Uchiha.  
"Shut up, Hyuga," said Sasuke, glaring at the Hyuga.  
"Why is it white? It's spring, shouldn't it be brown?" asked Choji.  
"Everyone down!" yelled Kakashi, forcing everyone to the ground as a sword swung over their heads.  
"Well, well what do we have here?" said a gruff voice from the fog.  
"So I was right; it’s Zabuza of the mist."

Writter: Tell me what you guys think in review.


End file.
